


party in the rfa

by asterbells



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, an attempt at humor was made, i'm so sorry about the title i had to, minor spoilers!, seven route's party, this is very important to me, very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: God. God is in attendance. A mummy walked through the front doors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i’m finally free from obligations so i took the time to drop this quick drabble;; i hope you enjoy! not beta-ed bc i didn't want to bother anyone with it lm a o

* * *

 

 

He’s going to kill them. He’s going, to _kill_ them.

 

“Zen! Zen how ar— _Oh my god Zen your face_ .” Yoosung, as usual, does not know the finer details of social cues and what you should or should not say. “You look _terrible_.”

 

“ _Thank_ you, Yoosung,” Zen snaps, “That is _just_ what I needed to hear righ—” A violent sneeze throws off the rest of his retort.

 

And another.

 

And another.

 

“Zen, weren’t you just greeting the guests…? What…?”

 

Zen groans into his handkerchief. “The guests… the _guests_ . The _guests_ are _why_ I’m like this, have you _seen the guests??_ ”

 

God. _God_. _God_ is in attendance. A _mummy_ walked through the front doors. A, a, _caveman_ grunting about beating Sev— Saeyoung and, something about tetris?  _Hackers_ looking for an 80 year old grandmother named Lucky Kim. Does he even want to know, he doesn’t want to know. Now he understands why one of the first guests named Tom gave him an apologetic word coming in.

 

MC did an amazing job getting a large amount of guests. Amazing.

 

Except for the _quality_ , of said guests. Except for the fact that _all of the guests were ones Saeyoung invited._

 

In the midst of his tirade, Jaehee has already announced Jumin and is heading towards them, concern and worry etched into the lines on her face.

“Zen? Are you okay? What happened?”

 

Zen gives her a miserable stare. “ _Longcat_. _Longcat_ is here.” Immediately, Jaehee’s face falls into horror.

 

Jaehee is a _gift_ , a gift this world does not deserve.

 

Mr. Trust Fund Kid on the other hand, is a different story.

 

“...Half of the members of the RFA, the hosts of this party, have not been able to attend. Of the attending hosts, one may benefit from the expertise of the esteemed Allergy Research Center in attendance.”

  
He’s going, to _kill_ _them_.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> mc and saeyoung cackled the entire roadtrip away u can’t convince me this didn’t happen. comments/kudos are appreciated!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbelis) | [tumblr](https://tei-gen.tumblr.com)


End file.
